


Remedy

by Claire



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 05:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5773921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe knows that, sometimes, there's a part of Finn that darkens with the easy touches that go between the pilots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a tfa_kink meme prompt: [Poe likes it when Finn pins him down and just wrecks him.](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1841.html?thread=2369329#cmt2369329)

Finn's hands are around Poe's wrists before the door is even shut behind them, and Poe's pretty sure the catcall he hears is Snap, that the _"He's still gotta be able to sit tomorrow!"_ is Jessika, and that the burst of laughter that steadily gets quieter as they finally move away is Karé.

Finn doesn't answer any of them, just hustles Poe backwards until he's against the wall. Finn's holding his hands above his head, the pressure of his fingers rough against Poe's skin, and Poe wonders if there'll be a bracelet of red around his wrists tomorrow, branding Finn's name into Poe's skin in reds and purples.

"I wanted to bend you over and fuck you in the lounge," Finn murmurs, his lips against Poe's neck, the hot breath across his skin sending a shiver down Poe's spine.

And there was a time Finn would never have said that to him, a time when Finn was embarrassed by the streak of hot possession that ran through him. But not now. Not now he knows that Poe likes it, that murmuring words of want and desire and _mine_ against Poe's body have Poe shuddering in Finn's grip.

"Wanted to remind you who you belong to."

Because Poe knows that, sometimes, there's a part of Finn that darkens with the easy touches that go between the pilots, darkens as he drapes himself over Jessika's lap, or twirls his fingers in Snap's hair.

Poe knows when that part of Finn is near the surface, can feel it in each frantic kiss against his neck, with each hard thrust into his body. And he knows that Finn tries to bury it, tries to lighten his touch and pull back on the urge to tug Poe closer to him. Because there was a time before, when Finn wasn't _Finn_ , and his life was order and command and structure. But Poe never wants Finn to feel like he has to hold back, not here, not with him. So if he reaches out to his team a little more and a little easier when these times roll around, then he knows what he's getting into.

"Why don't you show me now," Poe says, biting at his lower lip as Finn's teeth nip at his ear.

Finn steps back, and Poe keeps his arms above his head even though Finn's hands have already released him. And Poe wonders what Finn sees when he looks at him, wonders if Finn sees someone who would willingly drop to his knees for him. Because Poe would. Not because he has to, but because he wants to. Because of all the people Poe has been to his knees for, Finn is the only one who acts like he doesn't deserve it, doesn't deserve anything Poe is willing to give him, even though he so obviously craves it. And for that Poe would be on his knees every day for the rest of his life.

Finn's gaze trails over Poe's body, and it feels like a palpable touch against Poe's skin. Feels like a thousand fingers pressing against him, making his skin too hot and too tight. His cock is throbbing behind his trousers, and the "Please--" is already sitting on his tongue when Finn finally speaks.

"Strip."

It takes Poe three attempts to undo his trousers because his fingers are shaking too badly. He can hear the rush of blood running through him, and the need to have Finn inside him grows with each passing heartbeat.

Finally, he's naked, clothes and boots kicked to one side in a discarded pile to be dealt with later. A smile crosses Finn's lips as he reaches out, wraps his fingers around Poe's wrist and tugs him closer. And Finn hasn't bothered undressing, the fabric of his clothes rough against Poe's skin as he holds him close.

There's a hand in the small of Poe's back, and Finn's fingers are tracing over his skin in patterns that feel like they should be words, but Poe's head is swimming too much for him to make out anything beyond the basic touch.

Poe's wrist is released, Finn's thumb caressing the inner skin before he lifts his hand to Poe's mouth. His fingers move over Poe's lips, and Poe can't stop from opening his mouth, from letting the two fingers slide inside. He can taste salt on Finn's skin, and the tang of the retsa they'd both been drinking in the lounge. He swipes his tongue over Finn's fingertips, grinning around the digits in his mouth when Finn's breathing becomes that little bit heavier.

"Get me wet." Finn's voice is low, careful, like he's having to think through each word.

Poe's tongue slips over Finn's fingers, his teeth grazing lightly over the skin. And he's good at using his mouth, always has been. Finn pulls in a sharp breath as Poe nips at his fingers, and for a moment, Poe thinks that Finn's going to pull his fingers away, going to push him to his knees and feed him his cock. But the moment passes, and all Finn does is press his fingers further into Poe's mouth, pressing to the back of his throat until Poe is gagging around them.

"You'd suck me right now if I wanted you to, wouldn't you."

And Poe would answer if his mouth wasn't full, would stutter out a yes. Because he loves being on his knees with Finn's cock in his mouth, gloriously thick and heavy on his tongue. Loves the power he has when he takes Finn apart with teeth and tongue and lips, until Finn is grabbing at his hair and emptying himself down Poe's throat. And if he can't answer with words, then he'll answer with actions, moving his head back as his tongue slowly slides up one finger and sweeps over the tip.

Finn groans, and Poe can't tell if it's a curse or his name. He pulls his fingers out of Poe's mouth, and they're shining, spit slick in the light of Poe's quarters. The hand against the small of his back presses him even closer as Finn reaches down, and Poe can't stop the moan as Finn's fingers push into his ass.

His fingers dig into Finn's jacket, knuckles white as he grips the fabric, shifting his legs, spreading them further apart as Finn slowly fucks his fingers in and out. And it's too much and not enough. Because he wants Finn inside him, but not just like this.

"Fuck me." The words break in the middle as Finn twists his fingers, spreading them inside of Poe.

Finn doesn't reply, doesn't do anything except keep fucking Poe with his fingers. And Poe is hard against Finn, precome soaking into Finn's trousers as the fabric drags against the head of Poe's cock. Poe's on his tiptoes, and he can feel his pleasure building in his belly, can feel it sitting inside him just out of reach. All he needs is Finn's fingers on that one spot, pressing against him and--

He whines as Finn pulls his fingers out, his ass feeling empty and wanting. He's about to say something, about to demand that Finn gets his fingers back inside him right the fuck now, but he swallows the words as Finn pushes him over to the bed.

Poe's dick twitches with each step towards the bed, with each gentle push Finn gives him. The back of his legs hit the frame of the bed, and Finn's hands are around his arms before Poe can drop down. Finn turns him, half lifting Poe off the floor before pushing him face down onto the bed.

Poe's arm reaches out, his fingers sinking into the softness of the pillow at the top of the bed at the same time as fingers push back inside him. Poe arches up, presses back against Finn, because he wants more, wants it now.

And Poe doesn't know if he spoke, doesn't know if it was words or a sound or just the way he pushed back into Finn's touch, but Finn's fingers are gone from his body, leaving him bereft. There's the sound of rustling, of clothes being opened, and when Poe looks over his shoulder it's to see Finn rubbing slick over his cock. The jar's half empty, already used so many times from where Finn has slid into Poe's body, from where he's opened Poe up around his fingers.

Finn hasn't taken his clothes off, hasn't done anything beyond tugging his trousers down to mid-thigh, enough to get his cock out, get it slicked up.

"Come on," Poe urges, because he wants Finn in him, _needs_ Finn in him. There's been an itch under his own skin for days now, bubbling under the surface in a way that even flying didn't help. (Because sometimes when he gets like this, he just takes to the skies. And he knows that the techs say he shouldn't, but he has to. He has to because it helps ease the crawling across his body when he's pushed back in his seat and the planet is speeding by underneath him. His hands will be on the flight controls and his cock will be hard under his flight suit and he'll fly faster and faster until it washes over him, until his cock is twitching and sticky, the scent of his own release mixing in the air with sweat and the burn of the electricals.)

There's nothing for long moments, like Finn is drawing it out, and then the heat of Finn's body covers him, clothes against skin and the insistent nudge of Finn's cock at Poe's ass.

Poe's fingers flex, digging into the pillow as Finn pushes into him. And even though he's taken Finn's fingers already, even though he's slicked and stretched, Poe still feels it as his body opens around Finn's cock.

Finn enters him in a slow, inexorable push, filling every part of Poe until it feels like there's nothing else inside him apart from Finn. And this, this is what Poe wants, what he needs. Finn's weight on top of him, solid and reassuring, grounding him with his touch.

"Fuck me." The words are half demand, half plea. Because that itch is still in him, still pricking at him in a way that makes Poe want to run, to leave, to fly.

But he's held there, not just by Finn's weight above him, but by the murmured words, mouthed against the back of his neck.

_I've got you._

It's another heartbeat, two, three, before Finn starts to move, before he draws his cock out of Poe's ass until just the head is inside. And if his entry was slow, then this is even slower, pulling himself from Poe's body in an unhurried crawl, until Poe is ready to roll them over, to fuck himself on Finn's cock until they're both coming. Because he wants it harder, faster, rougher. He wants Finn to fuck him until it's the only thing he can think about.

Only, maybe Finn knows that. Maybe he knows Poe better than Poe knows himself, because Finn is holding himself steady, his lips brushing a kiss over Poe's shoulder before he moves, slamming back into Poe's body in one hard thrust.

And, fuck, yes, this is what Poe needs. Finn over him, fucking him, cleaving into Poe's body in a way that has the bed knocking against the wall in a steady tattoo. Poe's hard, his cock trapped between the bed and his stomach, soaking the sheet beneath him with precome. He moves his hand down, because if he can just get his fingers around himself, just stroke and touch in the way that he needs to, then he can ride the pleasure that's curling in his belly like a ball.

But Finn's fingers wrap around his wrist before Poe's hand even gets close to his cock, pulling it back to the pillow and pinning Poe's arm there.

"You take what I give you." Finn's words are low, measured, and when Poe tries to tug his hand away all Finn does is hold on tighter. "Let me."

Poe tenses as he thinks about fighting it, wonders if Finn would let him go, or if he'd hold him so tight bruises would bloom on his skin under Finn's fingers. (And Poe thinks that maybe one night they'll have that. Finn, holding him down as he pushes and struggles against Finn's strength. Holding him down as he pounds into Poe's ass. His grip on Poe's hips so sharp that the finger shaped bruises don't fade for days. But not now. Not tonight.)

Poe sinks back down, the soft _That's it--_ brushing across his skin, chased by the kisses Finn lays across him. And through it all Finn is still fucking him, hard and fast, and on an angle that's just not right, just sliding over what Poe needs.

"Please--" The word drops easily from his lips. Because Poe's begged in much worse circumstances than this, begged for far less. (His mind skitters away from thoughts of a grey room and a figure in black, skitters away from a cold crawl of pain across his thoughts.)

And there's a stutter in Finn's thrusts, a beat where he stops and shifts, and then--

"Fuck--"

Colours run behind Poe's eyes as Finn's cock hits that place inside him, white hot pleasure washing over him with each thrust, now angled so perfectly. His cock is throbbing under him, and it feels like that moment when the hyderdrive kicks in, when his body's in perfect tune with the galaxy and the stars are streaking past like lines. And it's there, on the edge, and all Poe has to do is reach out, his fingers brushing the edge as Finn's cock pushes into him again and again and--

Poe yells as he comes, his orgasm spilling out, soaking the sheet and slicking over his belly. His body clenches down on Finn, and he can feel Finn's forehead against the back of his neck, can feel the hot breath across his skin and the muttered out words as Finn thrusts once, twice, before he groans deeply and a perfect kind of heat splashes inside Poe.

Long moments pass before Finn pulls out, rolling to the side and against the wall in a bed that's barely big enough for the two of them. Poe should move, the sheet under him is wet and unpleasant, and he's pretty sure it's going to stick to his body if he stays here. But there's a delicious throbbing in his ass, muscles telling him how well they've been used, and there's a warm lethargy spreading through him, pulling him towards sleep.

There's silence in the air, broken only by the sound of them breathing, until careful fingers run through Poe's hair.

"Mine."

The word is a bare murmur, almost too low for Poe to even hear it. But he does. He hears it and can't stop the smile from crossing his lips. Because if he's Finn's (and he is), then Finn's his, as well.

And between them, the galaxy doesn't stand a chance.


End file.
